


out of lust.

by fishysama



Series: make him cry. [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Like, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, S&M, Smut, i think that's it..?, let's ignore all the lower body strength akihiko may or may not have, okay sure, there isn't a tag for them eating dinner together qwq, wild how i can't find any tags for my sfw fics but for nsfw? this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: misaki gets desperate. akihiko too.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: make him cry. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	out of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> _please read[make him cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848242) before you read this! thank you!_

Misaki watches Akihiko take a forkful of chicken teriyaki to his mouth after finishing his prayer. He chews it slowly, swallowing with care.

Misaki sweats. He’s lost his appetite.

“...Is it good?” Misaki softly asks, taking an uninterested bite of his own food. He hasn’t spoken since he yelled at Akihiko before. His voice feels raw. Like Saturday mornings.

Akihiko removes his lips from his glass of water and smiles. “This place is always good,” he reaches across the table, brushing Misaki’s fingertips with his own; it’s too far away to hold his hand. “I prefer your cooking, though.”

Misaki bites the inside of his lip, blushing. He twirls his noodles with his fork, doing everything to avoid looking up at his boyfriend. “Shut up.”

They eat quietly for a few minutes— Akihiko actually trying to gain sustenance and Misaki pecking at his noodles, more preoccupied with the jumbled thoughts floating around in his head.

Finally, Misaki speaks. “Hey, Usagi-san.”

Akihiko flits his eyes up as he swallows. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m in the mood.”

Akihiko drops his fork. Now Misaki has his full attention. He picks meat from his teeth with his tongue, eyes wide. “...Could you repeat that?”

Misaki doesn’t. Instead, he sinks into his chair, dragging his foot along the inside of Akihiko’s leg. He reaches the thigh and looks up. Pouts.

If anything was a ticket into the Great Lord Usami Akihiko’s pants, that was it.

Akihiko’s chair slides out, the wooden legs scraping against the floor. After that, the world goes very quiet. It takes two steps for Akihiko to be right beside Misaki, Akihiko staring down at him, Misaki bashfully glancing up. Akihiko grabs his chin with such a ferocity it makes Misaki gasp.

They kiss deeply there, Akihiko crouching over him, Misaki lightly tugging at his sleeve, begging for just a little bit more. Misaki’s already hard but that’s never surprising. Akihiko’s hardness is, however. Even he’s surprised that it took just those words for him to get it up.

Akihiko’s hand buried in Misaki’s hair, pulling.

The barely-touched noodles go cold sitting in their black plastic container.

And then Misaki’s getting pushed down on the couch again, gasping for air. His hips are propped up on the armrest in a way that was certainly uncomfortable but convenient at least. Misaki lets out his first cry when Akihiko goes to undo his belt, pressing the heel of his palm into Misaki’s crotch.

Akihiko smirks at that reassurance, continuing his efforts to relieve some pressure.

Misaki bites down on the meat of his palm, nearly on the verge of tears himself. He can’t cry, though. He needed to be the bigger person in this situation. Well, for now, he could at least let himself enjoy some head. Nothing wrong with that.

Akihiko slips down on his knees, taking Misaki’s entire cock in his mouth with no difficulty. He’s met instantly with praise— a stifled moan from Misaki, his legs quickly wrapping around Akihiko’s neck. This act was so often performed by Akihiko that he had little trouble doing it anymore. Misaki wasn’t necessarily _small,_ but practice makes perfect.

When he really starts to feel it, Misaki realizes that blocking his moans wasn’t helping his plan get executed quicker. As Akihiko’s tongue licks the tip of his cock, Misaki decides to let his pride completely go. Just for tonight.

“ _Aaan~!_ Usagi-san..!”

The aforementioned rears his head, surprised at such a shameless sound coming from his lover. Akihiko’s lips pop as he withdraws them, making a quick, tongue-in-cheek comment, “...You’re rather noisy tonight, Misaki. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this turned on before.”

 _Same to you, Usagi-san._ Just the sensation of his breath makes Misaki’s cock twitch even more. Misaki wants to return to the habit of covering his mouth but fends it off. He was on a mission, after all. He would execute it perfectly.

Misaki puts on his most erotic face as Akihiko goes down on him once again. He lets his shirt fall down as he arches his back, exposing his stomach. With little moans sprinkled in, Misaki huffily whispers, “S-Sorry, I’m just… really feeling it tonight…”

Misaki can see the lust flicker in Akihiko’s eyes. He fights back the urge to grin.

“K-Keep going, please…”

It takes a few more dips of Akihiko’s head and a handful of overexaggerated moans from Misaki’s end for Misaki to reach his peak, which is a dramatic event to say the least. It felt weird to express everything he was feeling verbally, especially when barely using any actual words. But, it was still a good orgasm. Really good.

Usually, Akihiko would wait until Misaki at least came down before moving on to the next act, but this time he was already pulling down Misaki’s shorts. As he stands up and undoes his own slacks, Misaki can already see that he’s painfully hard. Real pain. He pulls his tie loose before wordlessly pushing Misaki’s legs apart—

“H-Hey, wait!” Misaki calls out, slowly coming out of his post-orgasm exhaustion.

“Not waiting.” Akihiko pulls his cock out of his underwear. It nearly slaps against his stomach.

Misaki gulps. _It’s not supposed to go this way!_ There was no chance Misaki was going to let all of his embarrassment from the past few minutes be for nothing. “I-I’m being serious!” He crosses his legs quickly, denying Akihiko entrance.

Akihiko gets over that blockade quickly, forcing Misaki’s legs back apart. “So am I.” The tip of his cock prod Misaki’s hole with little patience.

Running out of options and time, Misaki goes to his last resort. He quickly lunges forward, pulling Akihiko in by the collar. He falls over the armrest on top of Misaki, thankfully not snapping his dick in half. In this position, Misaki quips, “Jeez, why are you so impatient!?” He lightly punches Akihiko’s chest as emphasis. “I just—” and now Misaki remembers to turn the alluring charm back on, “...wanted to try something different tonight…”

Somehow, Akihiko’s dick— now awkwardly squished between their abdomens— grows larger. “And what would that be, doll?”

“...Could you sit up, please?”

After some awkward repositioning, Akihiko does sit up, acting uncharacteristically obedient for the lustful wreck he was. He looks like he’s about to boil over any minute now though, so Misaki has to act fast.

Slowly, Misaki slides up into Akihiko’s lap. He’s already lost the shorts and underwear; they lay discarded on the floor. He then looks up at Akihiko, putting on his most pouty, horny face (practiced in the mirror, embarrassingly).

That does the trick. Akihiko takes the bait, meeting his lips almost instantly. While their tongues glide over each other’s, Misaki slips Akihiko’s tie out of his collar. Then, he carefully removes one of Akihiko’s hands from his waist, the other one from groping his ass. By the time Akihiko realized what he was doing, Misaki already began tying the knot behind Akihiko’s back.

Akihiko doesn’t react negatively at first. He’s too shocked and, of course, turned on that he can’t think of anything else.

Misaki pushes him back when he’s finished, an open palm forcing Akihiko’s chest down.

With a smirk, Akihiko quips, “I didn’t think you liked this kind of play, Misaki,” he wiggles his shoulders, trying to get comfortable, “It’s very bold.”

Misaki turns away to avoid Akihiko’s gaze. “Shut up.” He leans over to the table, thighs still holding down Akihiko’s legs. He opens one of the small drawers: it was meant to store magazines and drink coasters, but the pair preferred keeping lubricant and condoms in it. After all, they rarely actually made it to the bedroom.

Misaki rips off one of the condoms and tears it open. He takes his time putting it on his partner, reveling in Akihiko’s impatience and sensitivity. Although it’s usually embarrassing to Misaki, it’s nice knowing that Akihiko found him... hot. _Is that narcissistic?_

Misaki pops the lid off the small bottle of lube, nervously squeezing some onto his fingers. He looks up at Akihiko before continuing. He’s in a trance. Misaki swallows before repositioning.

He drapes himself over Akihiko, knees bent, ass high in the air, unlubricated hand holding himself up. Face to face.

Akihiko stretches his neck up to kiss Misaki, but Misaki pulls back sharply in denial. He wants Akihiko to watch with those eyes that scream _God, I would kill to pound your ass into the sofa right now._ It makes Misaki cocky. Maybe a bit turned on. A bit.

“Haa…” Misaki lets this fall from his mouth as he lets one of his fingers slip into himself. It didn’t feel good yet, just uncomfortable. Cold. Misaki dramatizes though, throws himself into this act. Another finger, “F-Fuck… mmm…” His face grows red, not due to the sensation, but the things that were coming out of his mouth. And the look on Akihiko’s face as he’s doing it. The awe.

“I love you, Misaki. I love you.” Misaki imagines Akihiko holding his face as he says this, kissing him deeply for minutes afterward until they both feel like they’re suffocating. Akihiko just looks at Misaki, right in his eyes. Makes promises with that. “I want to fuck you so bad. You know that, right?”

Misaki falters for a second, catching his breath. But then, another finger, another bloodcurdlingly embarrassing moan. “Yeah…” he whispers, beginning to lightly thrust into himself. His face dips into Akihiko’s chest, mortified as more sounds unfold from his lips. But it was working: those words just a few moments before, the heartbeat Misaki could hear without pressing his ear against Akihiko’s chest.

Slightly underprepared but significantly over-embarrassed, Misaki pulls out his fingers with a longing sigh and sits back up. After pulling down Akihiko’s pants and underwear slightly more, Misaki wipes the remainder of the lubricant on Akihiko’s shaft.

Just this makes Akihiko’s chest lurch up, his mouth open and letting out a desperate puff of air. Even Akihiko’s cheeks show blush. Nevermind the crying, just the blush alone was a sight to behold.

Misaki lets himself smirk at that. He scooches his legs up and takes the base of Akihiko’s cock in one hand. He always gets nervous at this point, trying to get it started right. He does his best to focus as he lowers his hips. He lets out a slow hiss as he goes down, curling his toes as he feels Akihiko fill him up. Akihiko’s cock was definitely bigger than usual; just the thickness of it makes Misaki feel like he was going over the edge. He perseveres, though, watching Akihiko’s expression carefully.

As soon as Misaki reaches the base, he feels Akihiko thrust into him. There wasn’t much give between the couch and Misaki’s body, but he makes do with what he has.

Misaki, realizing the fault in his plan, slaps his palms against Akihiko’s thighs, holding them down tightly. “Hey..!” He pouts, scolding his boyfriend for his haste. “Did I say you could do that?”

Akihiko stops fighting against Misaki’s hands when he hears that. Instead, he bites his lower lip and chuckles, “Who knew you could be so dominant, Misaki?” Akihiko tries to act calm and collected as usual, but Misaki can see right through him. His face may be calm, but he fidgets with the tie, sweats heavily, pants. Misaki can still hear his heart pounding.

“Shut up.” Misaki looks away before finally lifting his hips back up. Akihiko’s thighs tense up with this. Desperate. Playing into Akihiko’s needs, Misaki starts bouncing at a normal rate, letting out soft moans as he does so. He was actually starting to feel it now, the friction making it difficult to bear. If he weren’t on this mission, Misaki would have given up at this point and just let Akihiko fuck him until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. He had to get this right though. This was his only chance.

It only takes a few thrusts for Akihiko to turn into a moaning mess too. He throws his head backward, small whines and groans leaving his lips as Misaki continues to pleasure him. But after one particular thrust, Akihiko throws his head up. He sputters, “F-Fuck, Misaki. I’m getting close…”

“Y-Yeah?” Misaki slams down, feeling the sensation rattle through his body one last time. He lets it linger for a moment, letting out a pleasured sigh. Then, he wraps his ankles around Akihiko’s thighs, freeing his hands. “I am too,” he pants.

Akihiko looks up again, confused by the sudden stop. He can’t be mad, though. The sight before him is near perfect: Misaki sweetly moaning while jerking himself off, one hand reaching under his shirt to pull at his nipples.

Misaki reaches his climax quickly; he usually comes before Akihiko anyway. “Fua…” Drool trickles down his chin as his seed runs down his hand. He takes his hand out of his shirt and wipes a streak of the fluid off his jawline. He leans against the couch and pants for a moment, slowly coming down from his orgasm. Once he returns back to normal, he’s suddenly hyper-aware of everything: the sun slowly dipping under the cityscape, the uncomfortable sensation of cum coating his knuckles, the fullness of Akihiko’s cock inside of him, the desperate look Akihiko was giving him.

Misaki’s breath gets caught in his throat. It feels powerful.

“Are you tired, honey?” Akihiko turns his head as if he were trying to show Misaki his good side (both sides are good, as a note), “Want me to take over?”

Misaki could laugh at the desperation in that question. He only grins though, “I’m fine.” Misaki could laugh again at the disappointment on his face. Did this count as sadism?

Misaki leans towards his boyfriend, sticking his dirtied fingers in Akihiko’s mouth.

Akihiko complies instantly, hollowing his cheeks and licking the substance off of his lover’s hand. His mind is clearly in other places as he does so, but he puts in a good effort.

Misaki pulls his fingers away quickly, embarrassed. How could Akihiko act so calm while doing that? _Can’t he tell how fast my heart is beating?_

As much as he liked to see Misaki staring at him with “fuck me” eyes, Akihiko felt like his dick was about to explode. “You’re so unfair, Misaki,” he teases to his best interest, “You get to come twice and I don’t get to once?”

Misaki brushes back his hair, laughing to himself. He puts it bluntly: “No.” Marveling Akihiko’s comically mortified expression, Misaki adds, “I want to see how long you can last.”

“...You’re a pervert.” Akihiko smiles with his teeth, tilting his head again.

“Hmm,” Misaki lifts his t-shirt over his head, “Maybe.” He begins to unbutton Akihiko’s shirt slowly, watching his body twitch with every slight touch. Watching Akihiko’s teeth grind into his lip. Misaki giggles. It’s fun to have the upper hand.

Akihiko shrugs his shoulders again, lightly grunting.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

He grins, guilty as charged. “Sorry, the hands are just a bit uncomfortable—”

“Ignore it,” Misaki rubs his pinky along Akihiko’s abdomen, “Just pay attention to me.”

That seems to shut Akihiko up for the time being. Misaki wonders if it was worth it.

Once Akihiko’s shirt is fully unbuttoned, Misaki hits a wall. His nerves were starting to get to him. _How long is Usagi-san going to make fun of me after we’re done?_ But, he recalls his goals. Akihiko crying. Akihiko at the absolute brink of insanity, unable to control himself any longer. Akihiko begging and whining and acting childish. Driving him to cry. Forcing him to cry.

Misaki smiles. Continues. He starts slowly, “Hey, Usagi.” He knows what he wants to say next, but it’s stuck at his lips. His body is practically forcing him to stop. It knows how haunting the memory will be afterward. But the memory of him crying...

Misaki can feel his heartbeat in his throat. He inhales. Looks down at his flaccid cock.

“Do you want to see me get hard without touching myself? Sometimes I can do it just from thinking about you.” _Oh god._ Misaki’s heart feels like it’s going to fail. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god._ But if he’s thinking this, who even knows what Akihiko is thinking. How quickly is his heart beating?

Akihiko doesn’t blink or flinch or anything. He just stares into Misaki’s eyes, swallows loudly. His teeth jitter. “W…” Akihiko finally blinks; it lasts longer than a blink should. He looks pained. Desperately horny. After a ridiculously long pause, Akihiko tries to speak again, “W… What did you say?”

Misaki smiles with his teeth, humming. He doesn’t answer Akihiko’s question. “...You feel so big right now. Did you start taking some black-market pills?” Misaki jokes, trying to hide his mortification with stupid humor. He prays it’s working.

Misaki can tell that Akihiko’s trying to respond in some funny, Akihiko-like way, but it’s stuck in his throat. He’s a deer in headlights. It’s cute. He shakes his head.

“Hmm? Do I really turn you on that much, then?” Misaki lightly scratches the bottom of Akihiko’s abdomen, internally dying. “I should be the one asking if _you_ like this sort of play.”

He smiles a bit at this before looking away nervously. Nervously? Akihiko? His eyes return. He blushes and stammers, “It’s not too bad… I’d rather tie you up though.”

Misaki hides his face in his shoulder, a bit overwhelmed by how submissive Akihiko was being right now. How he was trying so hard to hide it. He smiles from ear to ear. “Really? That’s too bad.” Misaki looks down: half hard. He sees Akihiko staring.

Once again, Misaki runs his hands along Akihiko’s stomach, “I don’t get how you stay fit all the time. I mean, you practically have a six-pack. What the hell?” Misaki lets himself drool a bit, indulging in his boyfriend’s body for maybe the first time ever. _The drool would help with the crying thing_ , Misaki tells himself. _He’s not_ that _hot_ , Misaki tells himself, _He’s not hot at all!_ It’s a lie. “Do you just do sit-ups in your office all day? Is that why you never get any work done?”

“Sometimes…” he can’t keep his eyes off of Misaki’s lower half. He’s shameless. “...You’re prettier than me, though.”

Misaki scoffs, “Guy’s don’t want to be ‘pretty,’ Idiot Usagi. They want to be handsome. And hot,” Misaki bites his lip, rolling his ankles. He pretends this is a fake situation that never happened and will not be remembered and says, “You’re hot, Usagi-san. Handsome too. It’s unfair.”

Akihiko shivers. A puff of air leaves his lips.

“...” The script gets stuck in Misaki’s throat again. It is an act, but… He’s still talking about his boyfriend. He won’t exactly be able to take this back. But Akihiko’s eyes weren’t even wet yet. He hasn’t even said “please.”

Misaki rolls his neck and clears his throat, “...To be honest, I really want you to… fuck me right now,” he presses a palm into Akihiko’s thigh for safety, squeezes. Face beet red, he lowers his voice to a whisper, “Like really, _really_ bad… I don’t know…” Misaki looks down; he’s hard. Leaking.

“Let me, then.” Akihiko suddenly sounds confident again. He’s just desperate though, Misaki can tell. "Confident" like a used car salesman is confident. Or a town-level politician. He says that, but he’s sucking the inside of his lip.

“Nah.” Misaki brushes his hair back with the heel of his hand, “We can later. Right now, I just want to…” Misaki slowly drags his finger along the back of his erect penis, letting out a soft sigh as he does it, “...I don’t know. Watch you?” Misaki’s hand keeps drifting up, eventually settling on a nipple. He yanks it as Akihiko would; his knees buckle. “Haa… How much do you bet I can come without touching myself? Never done it before, but,” he twists, “Hnnn…”

Akihiko’s eyes lock on Misaki’s neck. “I.. I want to kiss you.” Eyes down to Misaki’s nipples, pulling. “Please.”

Misaki drops his hands, a slight smile on his face. _“Please.” He said “please.”_ “Hm? Okay…” He slowly bends down, careful not to move his hips in the slightest. Soon they’re face to face. Misaki can see Akihiko’s lips twitching. Already expecting the jolt of Akihiko’s neck, he places two fingers on Adam’s apple. Akihiko fights against it almost instantly. “No.” Misaki smiles with his teeth. He lets his tongue peek out and a little saliva drip onto Akihiko’s lips. He feels bad about it as soon as he does it. He’s practically a bully.

It would still feel bad if Akihiko hadn’t licked the spit off his lips, satisfied. Pervert.

Misaki sits back up after that offense, hiding his blush in his shoulder. “...God, you feel huge…” Misaki returns to massaging Akihiko’s stomach, slowly sliding further down to his chest. “Can you really be Japanese? I mean… Fuck.” Misaki flexes his anal muscles slightly, fearful just that will send Akihiko over the edge.

It works out though: Akihiko instantly sputtering out a groan and throwing his head back, his cock somehow twitching inside such a tight cavity. “M-Misaki, you can’t just—!”

Misaki flashes a smile, pretending to ignore Akihiko’s perfect reaction. “So big… I’m already getting close again…” That was a lie, but he had to make do with what he had. He runs a finger along the tip of his cock, letting out a soft moan as he does so, legs twitching. “See?” He withdraws the finger, a long string of precum stretching out. Misaki brings his finger to Akihiko’s lips, watching deviously as he licks the substance away. “You turn me on so much.”

Akihiko closes his eyes as Misaki removes his fingers. “You too, honey... I’m way too close. Way, way too cl-close.” His eyes open. Teary.

Misaki lets himself laugh. _Good._ “Aw. What are you going to do about it?”

Akihiko gasps then, a full gasp, and grinds his teeth into his lower lip. He’s given up on the calm and collected front. Finally, he’s just a submissive, horny mess. Not that Misaki didn’t know that from the beginning.

“Thought so,” says Misaki, basking in his newly gained power. Excited to torture his boyfriend even more (was that a bad thought to have?), Misaki settles his hands on Akihiko’s chest. He hums, lightly pinching an already erect nipple between his fingers. He gets an idea. A dirty trick. “I don’t think I’ve touched you here before, Akihiko. Do you like this sort of thing?” Misaki feels Akihiko shudder beneath him and smiles with pride. _It’s that easy, huh?_

“What—” Akihiko has to catch his breath before he can even finish that simple sentence. He winces. “What was th-that?”

“If you like this,” Misaki continues to touch his chest, feigning cluelessness. “It looks like you do.”

“No, you…” his breath hitches, “You said…”

“Hm?” Misaki dips down to Akihiko’s ear, careful not to accidentally lift his hips up again. Akihiko was so close at this point, any stimulation would probably send him over the edge. “Spit it out, _Akihiko._ ”

Akihiko sucks in air so tightly that the sound makes Misaki’s head shoot back up. He checks his eyes. So teary. Cute. “N-No…” Akihiko stammers, sucking in air once again, “No..!”

“Eh?” Misaki removes his hands from Akihiko’s nipples, pretending to misinterpret him. “So you don’t like it, then? What am I going to do with my hands then..?” Still face to face with Akihiko, Misaki reaches down to his own cock, lightly tugging at it. “Aah, Aki… Akihiko—”

“No!! I mean, I d-don’t mind it,” his nose is dripping, “But I—” He has to catch his breath again, tilting his head away from Misaki’s gaze. “I really need to… It hurts… You can’t just…” He arches his back, letting out a low whine. “Misaki, please just l-let me… I can’t…”

“Hmm, let me think about it...” Misaki dips down to Akihiko’s lips, practically kissing him as he joyously says, “Nope!”

Oh, the despair on Akihiko’s face. It would be cute if his nose wasn’t running so much. Or maybe that’s what made it cute? That he’s trying so hard not to cry. It’s almost like he knows that that’s what Misaki wants: tears. That he’s trying to deny Misaki of that right like Misaki is denying him of release. Like it was payback.

But no. He’s just embarrassed. He doesn’t want to look pitiful.

Pleased with the shock on Akihiko’s face, Misaki returns to his ear. Misaki begins to jerk himself off once again, softly moaning, “Mmm, Akihiko…” Licking along the shell of Akihiko’s ear, “Haan… Aki…”

“S-Stop it!”

Misaki bites his tongue in delight, feeling Akihiko’s chest begin to shake. Part of him was still in disbelief that this was actually working. Part of him knew that there was no other way this could unfold. He drags his tongue downward, tracing Akihiko’s jawline before settling at the side of his neck. Misaki kisses him there, pleased to feel Akihiko shiver at the touch.

“Do you know how hard it is to hide when you mark me here?” Misaki licks the area again, lightly nipping at it with his front teeth, “My friends find it so weird when I suddenly start wearing turtlenecks in the middle of summer. I’ve had to make up so many excuses. Asshole.” Misaki gives payback, sucking and grinding his teeth in a place he knows Akihiko won’t be able to hide with just a typical dress shirt.

Once he’s satisfied with his mark— a bruise so dark it looks like a pit— he sits back up. Akihiko’s eyes squeezed shut, pained sighs leaving his lips. Misaki flicks a nipple.

“Misaki..!” Akihiko strains his chest as his boyfriend begins to play with his nipples again. “Please, just let me. P-Please…” he groans, desperately shifting his shoulders in an attempt to get free. “H-Hurts…”

“Quit it, Akihiko. Didn’t I tell you to pay attention to me? Only me? You’re so selfish.”

Misaki’s surprised when it happens, even though he knew it was inevitable. The first tear finally drips down Akihiko’s rouged and puffy cheeks. He grinds his lip with his teeth, fearfully trying to hide his face away from Misaki. Another tear comes as he tucks his face into his shoulder, whimpering, “S-Stop looking…”

It takes a moment for Misaki to snap out of Akihiko’s trance and realize the situation. Akihiko’s body twitching and burning up, his sobbing face hidden in the sofa cushions. “U… Usagi-san?”

He doesn’t react.

Misaki takes Akihiko’s head in his hands, forcing him to show his face again. “Are you okay—?”

Wide, glassy eyes. Tears like typhoon season. “Stop, it-it’s embarrassing…” Akihiko whispers, his breath getting stuck in his throat. He sucks on his lip. “P-Please.”

Misaki stares with his mouth lolled open before breaking out of the trance again. “...Oh, what? Sorry!!” He looks around the room, his mind suddenly scrambling for his next move. “Um… Do you want to stop? I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” he says while thinking the exact opposite. “You’re just…” _Pretty. He’s so pretty like this. It was meant to be revenge but..._

“No, I—” he sniffles, “I— You don’t need to stop… I just need to c-come.” he squirms, more tears falling from his eyes. “...Misaki…”

Misaki hesitates for a second, wanting to stay in this moment for just a bit longer. Wanting to drill this image into his brain forever. Wanting to keep Akihiko’s bashfulness in a locket. Only for him to see. Then, he dips his head down again, finally granting Akihiko’s wish to kiss him. As he does, Misaki wipes the tears away from Akihiko’s cheeks, savoring the warmth of them. Upon their lips parting, “...Okay.”

Misaki sits back up, awkwardly unhooking his ankles from Akihiko’s thighs. Although he would like to continue for a little bit longer, Akihiko comes as soon as Misaki begins to move again. 

He collapses with a cry, old tears still making their way out of his eyes. He looks relieved. Misaki’s glad for that.

“...You okay?” Misaki asks after a minute of watching his chest continue to heave, his body shiver.

A hum as a response.

Misaki smiles softly, lifting himself up and off of Akihiko’s erection— yes, it was still going strong. Misaki shivers at the absence and stands up with shaky legs. He bashfully looks at Akihiko’s lower half, noting the fullness of his condom with embarrassment. And then, it wasn’t just slight embarrassment, it was full-on mortification. _What the fuck did I just say to him?!? What did I just do?! What!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with me?!?!_ With his face buried in his hand, Misaki abashedly picks up his discarded clothes off the floor. “...Do you want to go upstairs, Usagi-san? T-To rest?” He doesn’t feel like resting. He knows Akihiko doesn’t want to either.

After a moment, Akihiko finally turns to face his lover. Wet, puffy cheeks. Misaki holds back the urge to stare. “...” Akihiko wiggles his shoulders, “I could if someone hadn’t tied my arms together.”

 _Good. Back to normal._ “Oh. Right.” Misaki laughs at both his embarrassment and forgetfulness. He leans over Akihiko to undo the knot, slightly uncomfortable with his nudeness.

“Hey, Misaki?”

Misaki looks down at Akihiko as he loosens the final layer, “What is it?” He lays the tie over the edge of the couch, straightening it out.

“What was that thing you said about coming without touching yourself again?”

“H-Hey!!! Where the hell are you touching..!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

>  _[make him cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848242) again?_  
> 
> 
> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
